


『橘农』绝对占有 13.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 陈立农甚至想不通小小的一管东西怎么会有那么大的威力，能把一个人的尊严全部碾碎





	『橘农』绝对占有 13.

“哈！不要……林彦俊……不要……”

陈立农看着林彦俊手里那管东西睁大了眼，湿润朦胧的眼因为恐惧瞳孔都开始有些涣散，他拄着餐桌后退，想要缩到一个安全范围，可是他忘了小腿还绑在桌角。

林彦俊捏着管子逼近，陈立农颤抖着摇头，他领略过那东西的可怕，他不想再经历第二次。

“嘶，看样子，你还记得‘它’啊～”  
林彦俊低沉好听的嗓音此刻显得无比阴寒。

记得。  
怎么能不记得。

陈立农大口地喘着气，回想起那个林彦俊绑着他把那管东西挤进他身体里的夜晚，筛糠似的抖了起来。

那是他和林彦俊第三次见面。

林彦俊抓走justin给他下药逼他……逼迫他就范之后……陈立农还天真的以为这件事大概结束了。

Justin被林彦俊喂了药，直到林彦俊在熹微的晨光里压着他又释放了两次，也还是没有醒过来。

林彦俊接了电话匆匆离开之前，还不忘在他鼻尖落下一个吻，夸一句宝贝你真紧。

电梯门叮的合上，陈立农呆呆地在浴缸里坐了很久，热水满的从浴缸里溢出来哗哗地淌了一地也没有发觉。

被林彦俊嘴唇吻过的鼻尖火辣辣的疼，身后被撕裂侵入的部位也疼，浑身上下被男人触碰过的地方都很疼。  
陈立农抱起膝盖把脸埋进水里，背脊几不可察的颤抖着，呜咽的声音被水淹没。

皮肤被搓的红肿，陈立农还是失神的清理着自己，直到擦破皮的地方被水浸泡的发白，陈立农才哗的一声从浴缸里站起身，机械地迈出浴缸，拽了条浴巾擦掉身上的水珠。

林彦俊给他准备的衣服放在床角，虽然出门急切，但是折的很是整齐。陈立农一把掀开，然后从地板上拎起了自己皱皱巴巴的裤子套上。

扣子被林彦俊扯坏了，腰部的地方松垮着。他走出房间，到沙发边上捡起了自己的衬衫。

justin还在睡着，因为在沙发上半躺着所以睡的极不安稳，眉头紧紧皱着，陈立农扣好扣子，伸手抚平了少年紧锁的眉头，然后搂着黄明昊的腰把人抱了起来。

下身因为肌肉突然的发力又涌上了那种被撕裂的痛感，陈立农深吸一口气，脸色又苍白了几分，收紧了抱着黄明昊的手，一步一顿地朝电梯门走去。

黄明昊第二天清晨才悠悠地醒过来，头痛的像要炸开，他转了几圈敲响了陈立农紧紧锁着的房门，结果哥哥只说他在林总那喝多了，自己连夜去把他拎了回来就着凉染了重感冒。

陈立农重重咳嗽着，让justin快点调整好状态，有两个通告还在等他，不要担心自己。

黄明昊的记忆停留在自己好像在宴会上喝醉了，林彦俊施施然的站在他面前，身后的保镖驾着他上了车。

黄明昊看着陈立农紧紧关着的门，里边传来一阵一阵的咳嗽，不住的摇头，他丝毫想不起来林彦俊到底带走他去做了什么，可陈立农很反常。

“走吧，我感冒很重，怕传染给你。这几天我给你请好假了。醒了就赶紧收拾好去公司报道。”

陈立农似乎是知道他还在门口没走，又哑着嗓子说了几句话，说完又咳得更凶了。

“好。哥你好好休息。”

房间里一地狼藉，陈立农坐在地板上，身边铺满了七七八八的东西，有的已经碎的看不出是什么东西，枕头和被褥也散了一地，陈立农就那么红着眼睛光脚坐在屋子中间，嘴唇干裂得起皮，手上还有细细碎碎的伤口，有些已经变深结痂。

手搭在膝盖上，手腕内侧有密密麻麻的割伤，林彦俊在他身上留下的痕迹慢慢发青变黄，脖子上樱红的吻痕却没有消掉。

陈立农垂着眼，长长的睫毛在眼角晕开一小块阴影，看不清神情。

他让小助理带走了黄明昊去外地参加一个活动，然后就这么不吃不喝在房间里坐了两天。第三天夜幕低低垂下来的时候，他动了动手指，摇摇晃晃地站了起来……

后来陈立农听说那时候林彦俊开完会发疯似的找了他三天，垂在身侧的手不由得紧紧攥成拳。

就在陈立农以为这件事已经尘埃落定的时候，林彦俊在一次活动里堂而皇之地绑走了他。

“你躲我？” 

林彦俊俯下身捏紧他的下颌，陈立农沉着脸垂眸不说话。

“啧，这么硬气。”

林彦俊眯起眼睛，朝身后挥了挥手，“给我拿套东西过来。”

保镖很快去而复返，手里多了一只精致的箱子。陈立农咬紧牙，看着林彦俊打开那只箱子，哗啦哗啦的翻着。

他先扔出了一根按摩棒，又皱着眉扯出一只小小的跳蛋。拿出带着牵引绳的颈圈时陈立农已经睁大了眼一脸的难以置信。

“林彦俊！你要干什么！”

“这会倒是肯理我了？嗯？”  
“看来你对这些玩意还是蛮有兴趣的。”

“你不能……你不能！”陈立农用力地挣着自己被绑紧的双手，绳子很紧实，根本解不开，肩膀被两个保镖钳制着，陈立农几乎红着眼睛盯着眼前一脸玩味的男人，满腹的屈辱。

西装被褪到手臂，衬衫的扣子开了三颗，男人拎着一管满是英文的膏体单膝跪在他身前，把有些粉红的透明膏体挤在指尖，捏了两下，点在陈立农胸前。

似乎是觉得还不够，林彦俊又挤出一些，对着两点揉弄按压，乳头被涂的晶亮，若有若无的草莓味萦绕在鼻尖，陈立农觉得胸前烧起了一把火，烧的他无意识的呻吟出声。

“嗯——”

“很喜欢？”

陈立农红着脸喘息，看着林彦俊拿起一只带着毛茸茸尾巴的东西，在上边挤了一大坨膏体。

腿上的束缚被解开，陈立农好像意识到林彦俊要做什么，抬腿就朝林彦俊的胸口踢去。

“你滚！”

林彦俊没防备被踹的闷哼一声倒退几步。他咳了两声眯起眼下颌线紧绷，抬了抬手，身后的保镖便冲上来抓住了陈立农的脚腕。

林彦俊冷着脸跪在双腿被扯得大开的陈立农腿间，一言不发地扯开陈立农的西装裤子，带着内裤一起拉下来。

“林彦俊你这个禽兽！你他妈喜欢男人你变态！你唔——”

“嘴这么不老实，就应该堵住！”

林彦俊扯了身边的跳蛋猛地塞进那张叫嚷着的嘴里，频率开到最大。另一只手把刚涂好膏体的肛塞一把插进了还没开拓的后穴里。

“唔！”

舌头被高频的震动震得发麻，最痛的是下身，紧窄的地方没有扩张就挤了金属肛塞，陈立农痛得脸色刷的变白，毛制的尾巴垂在腿根蹭的很痒，胸前刚刚涌起的情欲被痛楚压的分毫不剩。

“既然你说我是禽兽，我也不能白白背这个骂名，” 林彦俊挥了挥手驱散了保镖，脱下西装压了上来。

身体上的压制被解除，陈立农却再也没力气抬起腿反抗，后穴里粘腻的膏体伴着痛楚开始迅速地发挥效用，酥酥麻麻的空虚感传遍四肢，胸前火热的感觉又重新涌了上来，泛白的唇被跳蛋的震动搅出津液，顺着嘴角流淌滴落下来。

裤子被彻底扯掉扔在地板上，林彦俊压在他身上，手指捏着尾巴转动肛塞，满意地听到了身下人发出剧烈的一串喘息声。

“你再硬气啊，陈立农。”  
“一会你会跪在我脚下求我操你。”

肛塞被啵的一声拔出，表面上还沾了些许血丝，林彦俊在陈立农大腿根蹭了两下扔开，又扯了刚才的那管膏体，把瓶口对着不断蠕动的后穴，手指微微用力。

微凉的膏体涌进滚烫的甬道，陈立农仰起头嘤咛了一声，接着林彦俊的手指也挤了进来，推着刚才的膏体向深处去。

陈立农浑身都泛起情欲的潮红，他咬着牙想找回一丝理智，但还是逐渐被药物的控制占了上风。

后穴像被几千只蚂蚁噬咬着，酥酥麻麻的感觉从泥泞的后穴传遍身体每一根神经，林彦俊的每一丁点触碰都被身体无限的放大，并且绞着腿渴求得更多。

太可怕了，陈立农甚至想不通小小的一管东西怎么会有那么大的威力，把一个人的尊严全部碾碎，让人卑躬屈膝的跪在一个人脚下，苟且求欢…

他摁着桌边保持身体的平衡，身体还在不住的往后退，可头顶已经抵上了墙面，他浑身哆嗦着，声线里都透着一丝绝望，用空出的一只手抵住林彦俊的胸膛，咬着唇颤抖着对林彦俊说，

“林彦俊，林彦俊！”

“求你。不要用。”


End file.
